O'Malley (Shrek)
Gallery: Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Shrek Orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Donkey Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Princess Fiona Scamboli.jpg|Scamboli as Lord Farquaad Mothra1.jpg|Mothra as The Dragon Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as The Big Bad Wolf Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney, BJ.jpg|BJ and Riff in Barney.jpg|Riff as The Three Little Pigs Theo Lion.jpg|Theo Lion, Lionel Lion.jpg|Lionel Lion and Arty Smartypants.jpg|Arty Smartypants as The Three Blind Mice Larry the Lamb.jpg|Larry the Lamb as Gingy Astro Boy 1980.png|Atom/Astro Boy as Pinocchio Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as The Magic Mirror PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Snow White Jenny Foxworth.PNG|Jenny Foxworth as Cinderella Professor Hinkle.jpg|Professor Hinkle as Monsieur Hood Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Thelonius Ultraman Jack.jpg|Go Hideki/Ultraman Jack as Shrek in Armor Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Shrek". Cast: * Shrek - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Donkey - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Lord Farquaad - Scamboli (Pinocchio 3000) * The Dragon - Mothra (Godzilla Series) * The Big Bad Wolf - Scooby Doo * The Three Little Pigs - Barney, BJ and Riff (Barney and Friends) * The Three Blind Mice - Theo Lion, Lionel Lion and Arty Smartypants (Between the Lions) * Gingy - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Pinocchio - Atom/Astro Boy * The Magic Mirror - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Farquaad's Guards - Goblins (Labyrinth) * Dwarves - The Tools (Handy Mandy) * Witch 1 - Valka (How to Train your Dragon 2) * Witch 2 - Witch (Dora the Explorer) * Man who breaks witch's broom - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Snow White - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Cinderella - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Donkey's Old Owner - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Peter Pan - Nobita (Doraemon) * Tinker Bell - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Geppetto - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Angry Mob - King Dedede, Escargoon, Waddle Doo and Waddle Dees (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Captain of the Guards - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) and The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) * Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Thelonius - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Three Fairies - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Cheerleaders (Pokemon) * Pied Piper - George Jetson (The Jetsons) * The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair" - Princess Harmony (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * The Woman cheering "Alright" - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Guard next to Farquaad - Stripe (Gremlins) * Monsieur Hood - Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) * Shrek in Armor - Go Hideki/Ultraman Jack (Return of Ultraman) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Shrek movies Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movies spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Spoofs Category:Shrek movie spoofs